Looking For Molly
by sweet-pea157
Summary: A take on John Green's Book "Looking for Alaska" but Harvest Moon style. Gill leaves home to attend Harmonica Creek Preparatory School in order to fulfill his search for a great perhaps. Although he didn't plan on falling into the labyrinth in which Molly was trying to escape. Rated T for underage drug and alcohol use and swearing


Looking for Alaska- harvest moon crossover

I'm going to put this here once and only once: I do not own harvest moon or the plot line of John Green's amazing book Looking For Alaska nor will I ever. All characters and plot belong to their rightful owners

Alaska- Molly Belle Young

Pudge (Miles)- Gill

Jake- Chase

The Colonel (Chip) - Owen

Chip's Girlfriend- Kathy

The Eagle- Hamilton

Takumi- Toby

Lara- Candace

- Perry

Weekday Warriors- Calvin, Luke, Kasey

Paul and Marya- Jin and Anissa

Marie- Luna

Will- Bo

In this crossover Gill and Hamilton will not be related.

Before

Chapter 1 - A Great Perhaps

One hundred and thirty six days before

Luna and Bo sat on the couch across from me. Neither one indulging in the store bought chips and dip that had been spooned into a serving dish that my mother tried to pass off as her own. This is my going away party. My parents insisted on inviting my "friends" from school to my house a few weeks before public schools started back, our junior year of high school on the horizon. I was going to be moving away and attending Harmonica Creek Boarding School, a "prestigious" preparatory high school about 4 hours from my house.

The fact that instead of no one showing up to said party, the two most boring people in the face of the earth showed up. They passed glances back and forth at each other. My mother walked in from the kitchen and started talking just to talk, trying to cut the silence that had been looming for the past ten minutes.

"Gill says you two helped out with the school's musical this spring" her fake cheerfulness was almost sickening. But nevertheless it was my mother and smothers always try.

"Yeah Luna and I helped out backstage with costumes and set pieces" Bo replied, shifting around on our leather couch, making it squeak loudly.

"We did a production of Mary Poppins" Luna added, her pink pigtails bounced as she moved her head.

"Did a lot of people come to the show?" I asked, completely uninterested. I picked up a chip and scooped up a much to large amount of dip and popped it in my mouth.

"Well, I guess so. We sold out one night." Luna answered. Bo stood up and wiped his hands on his shorts.

"I've got to get Luna home by 9.. So we should get going. Have fun at boarding school Gill" and so they left. It was just after seven.

After my excuse of a party was over, both my mother and father came into the living too and looked at me. I was reclined back on the couch , my arms over my face in a poor excuse of a way to cool myself from the relentless heat of summer.

"Is this why you want to leave, Gill?" My father questioned me. I shot him a quizzical look. I guess they expected a bigger reaction out of me. My going away party was one sad excuse for a party. Did they want me to cry? In my opinion it could've gone a lot worse.

"We just worry about you Gill." My mother rubbed my shoulder in sympathy.

"Is it because of me?" My Dad was such a fool. Why would I attend this school just because he did? Although it would make sense.

"I go to seek a Great Perhaps" I mumbled into my arms. My dad scratched his head on confusion. "The poet. Frangois Rabelais." I had a thing for reading biographies and studying people's last words. My above average mind had remembered so many it was a gift people called it. I went to my room and got the biography and read the last line from it, his last words "'I go to seek a Great Perhaps' this is why I'm going. So I don't have to wait until I die to start seeking a Great Perhaps like this guy did." Because everything in life is uncertain unless you go out and explore. I didn't elaborate anymore on the subject and my parents didn't push it anymore and I can't decided whether it was because they understood or didn't want to ask anymore because they were too confused.

one hundred twenty-eight days before

Where I live, in a small town down south, it was hot but not nearly as hot as Harmonica Creek was in the middle of August. I was in luck too, none of the buildings had air conditioning and I wasn't much of an outdoor kind of person. As I stepped out of my parents car, I already felt the sweat pouring down my back, making my dress shirt cling to my skin. We had to make three separate trips to and from the car and my dorm room, room number 21, to get my luggage moved in.

My mother insisted on unpacking my clothes and making my bed. I didn't even try to stop her, her typical over bearing mother personality was something I have become accustomed too after putting up with it nearly 17 years.

After my tiny dorm room was in order, which I would be sharing with another person who had yet to show up, I walked which my parents out to the car as we said our goodbyes.

"Listen here." My dad began his speech on Harmonica Creek rights and wrongs "I went to this school so I know what goes on. No drugs or alcohol. I trust you Gill." He shook my hand and gave me a small hug. My mother hugged me for a solid 5 minutes before giving me a wet kiss on the cheek and saying a tearful good bye. I waved as they drove off, a bit too slow for my liking.

I walked back to my dorm room with my hands in my pockets, whistling and kicking a pebble across the beaten sidewalk. People arrived and greeted one another with hugs and squeals erupted from the girls.

I went into my room and sank into the bottom bunk after unbuttoning my shirt and undoing my tie to relieve some of the heat. Not five minutes had passed before the door swung open and hit the thin wall with a loud smack. A huge muscular guy, with spiky red hair and a giant duffel bag slung over his shoulder looked at me with a huge smirk on his face.

"Hiya! You must be my roommate! I'm Owen." He threw the duffel down and stuck out a hand for a shake. I crawled out from under the bunk and shook his hand. "Now you aren't a male stripper are you?" He let out a roar of a laugh and began shoving his clothes haphazardly into drawers. I cringed at his organization and looked down at my appearance and fixed my shirt.

"No...um I'm not" I replied sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

"Good because I was just kidding. You're too scrawny for that" Owen stood, surprisingly he was close to my height but about 3 times my size.

"My names Gill" I added

"Oh like a fish" he commented as he shoved his now empty duffel under the bunk bed. He gestured to my world map that I had hung on one of the walls.

"Nice touch" I was afraid he'd mock me for my nerdy decorating but instead he collapsed onto his bunk and began listing off all the countries alphabetically. I stared in his direction in awe. He stopped and looked down at me.

"What? You don't have a hobby or something you're interested in? I memorize information about all the countries across the world." He sunk back onto the flimsy mattress and wait for my response.

"I have a thing for people's last words." I answered. I got some of the books I packed out and began shelving them.

"Oh, like what people say before they die." I shook my head. Owen didn't comment on the subject any longer and returned to quietly listing the countries.

About an hour later, Owen left and returned pushing a beat up old couch through our dorm room door. He pushed it up against one of the walls and pulled an old crate up in front of it as a poor excuse for a coffee table.

"I know it looks shitty but it works. I've had this set up since freshman year." He grinned happily and sank onto the dusty sofa. "Hey Gill, you smoke?" I looked over at him questioningly before he grabbed my arm roughly and led me behind him. "C'mon we're going to see Molly"

On the short trip down the hall to room number 38, where Owen's friend Molly resided, he warned me about the people here at Harmonica Creek. There are regular boarding students like him and I and then there are the "rich crowd" AKA the "weekday warriors". All they have to do is survive a week here and on the weekends they get to go home to their bug ass, air conditioned mansions and sit by the pool until school rolls around again on Monday. Owen spat in disgust just talking about them.

We approached the door to number 38 and Owen knocked briefly before barging into the room.

"Oh dear lord -hair have I got a story for you!" I followed in behind Owen to face the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. She had short auburn hair that was tucked behind her ears which were pierced numerous times. She was curvy in all the right places and wearing a tight black shirt with cut-off shorts. I starred at her, from her exposed toes that were painted red to her big brown eyes.

I didn't hear the "hilarious" story she had to tell because I was so focused in on how such a beautiful girl ended up at Harmonica Creek Preparatory School.

"So basically my lovely boyfriend, Chase, which I'm surprised we are even still together, kicked his ass" Molly finished her story and Owen was practically in the floor laughing.

"Just wait until I tell Toby!" She cheered and stacked more books onto the already numerous towers of novels that lined the walls of her room.

"Now Owen, who is this cutie who didn't laugh at my story?" Molly walked up to me and looked me up and down. My cheeks flushed brighter than her toe nail polish.

"This is Gill, ya know, like a fish" Owen introduced me and slapped me on the shoulder which made me cringe. "He likes people's last words."

"Well it's nice to meet you fish-feeder." I let out a nervous giggle at my new nickname as the curvy girl shook my hand and kissed my cheek.

"The real reason we came down here is to get some cigarettes which we hoped you would share with us down by the creek." Owen said getting out his wallet. "Shit, Gill can you spot me $5?"

Next thing I know, I'm down by the edge of the creek, splitting a pack of cigarettes with Owen and Molly. Molly took a long drag from her cigarette and looked over at me. Out of the three of us crammed onto a much too small bench, I was not smoking.

"Here Gill" Owen handed me a newly lit cigarette which I stared at in slight horror.

"C'mon it's not going to bite!" Molly said shoving my hand to where it was close to my mouth. I closed my eyes and took a drag from the cancer stick. I naturally started coughing and wheezing until I could hardly get in a breath before I threw the thing into the creek.

"Oh you'll warm up to it." Both of them chimed in at my behavior.

"What's that house right there?" I asked, pointing to the small cottage just outside the circle of dorm rooms. From our position on the bench we had a view of the entire campus out in the distance on top of a hill. This location was suitable for smoking because it was out of site from the teachers.

"That's old Hamilton's place, other wise known as "the Eagle" he's the dean of students so he is in charge of discipline which means he can smell a lit cigarette from miles away." I listened as Owen explained how things were run here.

"We'll I guess I need to go find my girlfriend before she thinks I died in a war." Owen stomped out his cigarette before getting up and walking back towards campus. So now I'm alone. In the woods by a creek with a gorgeous girl.

"So why do you like last words?" Molly asked as she kicked her legs across my lap and lit another cigarette.

"I'm not quite sure. Why do you have so many books in your room? Have you read them all?"

"Oh god no! I want to read them all at some point though. I have a test for you. What do you know about Simon Bolivar?" She asked me, her short hair curling around her face from the humidity. I had never heard the name before in my life. "Well Gill since you know a lot about last words you should really know his. You see Mr. Bolivar was chasing his dreams like any normal person does yet he kept coming across obstacles. His last words were "How will I ever get out of this labyrinth?!'""

"So what exactly is the labyrinth?" I asked trying not to pay too much attention to her beautiful curves and strong perfume

"That's the mystery, isn't it? Is the labyrinth living or dying? Which is he trying to escape—the world or the end of it?" Molly turned and looked at me. She asked a question of which I did not know the answer. I just nodded and looked on at the sunset. I hoped the experience of Harmonica Creek could not only help me seek my Great Perhaps but also help Molly find her way out of the labyrinth.


End file.
